


help me

by KazzleDazzle



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazzleDazzle/pseuds/KazzleDazzle





	help me

The princess was wearing a sacque gown1 as she entered through the double-doors of the ballroom. 1.

1\. A sacque gown is a style of women's fashionable dress from the 1760s with box pleats in the back and wide panniers under the skirt portion, think Marie Antoinette. Back


End file.
